


A Mafioso's Big Sister Beseeching You, His Capo

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M] [Script Offer] [Family Ties][Mafioso][MILF][Who You Calling A Whore?][Self-Degradation][Hair-Grabbing][Kneeling Blowjob][Body Betrayal][Pussy Smacking][Standing Squirt][Hate-Fucking][Bent Over Desk][Multiple Orgasms][Cum on Ass][Wearing Cum Home]





	A Mafioso's Big Sister Beseeching You, His Capo

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: In the beginning, warm, familial, respectful. But, when the turning point hits: there's a wellspring of anger at being so incredibly disrespected. Own the degradation. Spit it in his fucking face.
> 
> "Passerotto" is a term of endearment. By the end, she'll never call him that again. Ever. And, that will eat away at him and she knows it.
> 
> Author's Notes: I struggled with this script for weeks. Originally, they were so pleasant and decent and warm to each other and there's a draft or two saved where this was turning into a MILF/FDom script. But, that's not where either of them needed this to go if I was going to be honest with them.
> 
> I also got to put in a little stinger about how big of a word “anything” actually is. Never use that word around the imaginative or the clever.
> 
> Never.
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---

(Door opens, closes. Said with both familiarity and respect:) Thank you so much for seeing me, Capo. (Two kisses to the cheek) Thank you so much.

I just got back from Junior's – he'll be fine, the doctors say. He shouldn't be in the hospital for too long.

This time.

No, no – Capo, you know I know we don't have to worry about that. That never entered my mind. Is that why you think I'm here?

(Smiling, familiarity) Passerotto – I've known you your entire life. You've always been good to your own. Always. And, I know that's what we are to you. 

No. No, that's not what's brought me down here tonight. It's something else.

I've... I've never asked anything of you before -

I know, I know, all I had to do was ask. I know. I've never wanted to, but now...

(Clears throat) Capo... I'm beseeching you. As a big sister, for her little brother. Who'd hate to know I'm here asking this. But, I have to. Because, I love him and I know him, and - 

(Sighs) Can I be perfectly honest with you? We both know: my brother is many things, but he's not built to be a soldier. 

Sure, he's got heart. Plenty of goombahs with heart had their brains splattered all over the pavement. He's gonna be one of them. 

Unless you say otherwise. 

This isn't just his big sister begging for his life. Just... asking, with all due respect, to simply put him to work where he'd be a better fit.

He's always had a head for numbers, names. He can keep books in order like no one's business. Papa has been letting him do our finances since he was in high school. 

You ever see us audited? Even when the heat was coming through during that horrible summer?

(Smirking) Oh, I know. I know you already have bookkeepers. 

And, I'm also not asking for any extra favor. My brother screws up on this, that's on him. He's his own man.

(Listens, then laughs) Of course he'd insist otherwise. I said Junior's got brains, I never said anything about sense - 

(Listens, stunned) Oh. Oh, God. Is it really... is it really getting that bad? 

I mean, ok – war's coming. I can accept that. But – he, he won't survive being on the frontlines, Capo. 

(Spitting) Oh, * sure. * The same old cliches: a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Gotta be prepared to do * anything.*

Bullshit. A man's got to provide, sure. A man's got to be good for his word. And fight. 

When he needs to.

There are more capable soldiers, Capo. We both know that. 

Fuck Junior's pride. He can get over it. He can't if he's dead.

Did he tell you about the nerve damage from that last bullet he took? You ever notice how his right hand shakes, now? It's been a year.

A year.

It's not getting better. So, he's not much use to you as a shooter. 

And, you tried to put him on collections and look where it got him. He's got the concussion and a few deep bruises, and he'll be ok soon enough. 

But, he'll just be meat in the grinder - 

You know I'm not wrong - 

(Like a thunderclap of anger) I swear to Christ, you ever pull that “woman's place” shit with me again, I'll show you that a * man's * place is my foot shoved up their ass, Capo or no, you understand me?

(Darkly, dangerously) Yeah, I know what I said. And, to whom. Look me in the eye and you tell me if anything I just said was a fucking lie.

(Softening, just a bit) When I was a little girl, I held you when you were a baby. Helped prepare for the party after your baptism. I helped patch you up when you skinned your knees and when you got into fights and when you started climbing on up.

I'm the one who started calling you “Passerotto”, you know that? Because, I saw in you... something. Something great.

I've never been wrong before. 

And, don't you * dare * try and dismiss me. I've bled and lost and cried and fought for our fucking thing, too. 

And, we don't have to lose a good man over his stupid fucking pride. There are better men out there who'd give their right arm to take my brother's place.

A * steady * right arm.

(Sighs) You know I'm right. Please. Please, you've got to – (arguing) your hands * aren't * tied - 

Yes, I am like family to you. I know, I know. But...

(Tentative, hesitant:) You've always been... so respectful. Even when you were younger. 

There were always some cheeky little shits who tried to say...or do... things that I had to smack the taste out of their mouth for. 

Not you. Not ever.

Do you remember when you came over one afternoon with a bouquet of flowers and handed them to Ma and my sister and me? 

I knew, we all knew, you really wanted to give me one. You just didn't want to be out of line. 

(Laughing, softly) A girl remembers those things. It was very, very cute. Smooth, even.

And, maybe... maybe things would have been different. If we were just born a little closer together. 

Or, if you'd not been filled with so much ambition. Destiny.

And, I wasn't caught up in taking care of all of my siblings. Who knows.

I've always... suspected. Always known. That you had... a little something special. For me. So... 

(Building herself up to this moment:) Ok – ok. Ok. (Deep breath) How do I... ok. 

(Steeling herself) My brother's body... for mine. That's the offer.

No, Passerotto. You know I don't mean it like that. Not like a soldier. You know * exactly * what I mean.

(Quiet, resolutely:) We all have to make sacrifices, don't we, for this thing of ours. And, if this keeps my brother safe, if this unties your hands -

(Cringing) No, I – not like some kind of * whore * - I...

(Begging) Please. Calm down - 

I didn't mean to insult you - 

No, that wasn't the plan – no - 

I swear, I swear, I wasn't trying to - 

(Desperately, pleading:) Please. Please, Passerotto, I didn't mean it like that - 

It's all I have to offer. (Pleading, trying to get him to understand, get back within his good graces:) And, I know it's something that you – it's something that I think you'd - 

(A long pause. Heartbroken:) Don't... * Passerotto. * Please. Don't make me say that. 

(Long, shaky breath. Fighting through tears:) Fine. Fine, I'll say it. 

But, on your honor, * Capo:* you will push my brother to mind the books. 

Keep him off the frontlines. 

Say it, and I'll... I'll say anything you want me to say.

(Quietly) Do... anything you want me to do.

(Draws in another shaking breath:) Ok. 

(Pause. Hesitantly, quietly:) Because. Because, I approached you. Like... like a whore. 

(Bitterly, angrily:) Isn't that what you wanted me to say, * Capo? * So, why did * you * cringe, huh? 

(Her anger is now her sword and shield. This fuels her aggression from here on out.) You know what? I don't fucking care.

I'll be a fucking whore, is that how you want this? 

Tell me what you want, then. Come on. 

Want me to stand up for you? Take off my blouse?

Sure. (SFX: shuffling of clothes) Ok. 

You gonna just sit there slack-jawed, or do you have anything else for me to do than stand here and look pretty?

So. Tell me what you want off the menu, huh? 

(He moves in to kiss her, and she breaks it off quickly:) No. Don't you know anything? No kissing * whores * on the lips, Capo. 

(Hissing:) Oh, don't you dare backtrack now. You did this. 

This could've been sweet. Could've been special. 

(Quietly, dangerously:) I'm a woman of my word and I give myself to you freely – but, you better believe if you're gonna treat me like, call me a fucking * whore * I'm gonna treat you like a fucking * john. *

(Gasps as he grabs her, roughly by the back of her hair) * Fuck * - go ahead. Grab me by my hair. 

Gonna... gonna push me down to my knees, huh? 

(Grunts as he does) Whatcha... whatcha want me to do while I'm down here? 

(Smirks) Sure, like a good fucking whore. 

(Mockingly) Yes, sir. I'll just unbuckle your pants and zip them right down - 

Look at you, already getting hard. 

You like fucking whores, is that it, Capo? 

Like making whores suck your cock? 

(He slaps her face with his erection, quickly, lightly) ...for fuck's sake, really? You're really gonna slap my face with your dick? 

(He jerks her head back, hard-) Christ, ok, ok, I'll open my mouth for you – 

(And... she begins to suck him off, slowly at first as she gets her footing, then more aggressively; a HATE blow-job, if you will. Ad lib whatever feels natural here, but feel free to spit, liberally. In between aggressive licks and sucks:) This... is this what you used to jerk off to? 

Huh? Thinking about... how much of a nasty bitch I might be? 

Wondered how my mouth would feel around your cock? 

How much of it I could take? 

Down my throat? 

(Mocking) Or, did you think I was just some... some good, virgin girl? 

Wouldn't know what to do? 

Some fucking... wilting flower. 

Ready to be despoiled? 

(Angrily:) Look at me. Look me in the fucking eye as I suck your cock. 

(Aggressive and passionate, ad lib as much as you'd like, but this is rubbing salt into a specific wound. Then, mockingly seductive:) Do you want me to suck your cock until you cum, Capo? 

That it? 

Wanna find out if I can swallow without gagging? 

Like the * whore * I am?

No? What do you want, then? 

(Beat, then growling) Fine. Then, get your * fucking * hand out of my hair. 

Let me stand up, Jesus. I'll take off my skirt – 

Just... just hike it up? Fine.

(Lets out a surprised gasp) You... you just grab pussies like that, huh? 

(Suppresses a moan. Spitting:) Yeah. My pussy's wet. So fucking what. 

I'm a * whore *, remember. 

Only * whores * have wet pussies, that it?

(Grunts again) Jesus... gotta...gotta keep grabbing my hair – wait, no, don't rip my panties off – (SFX: rip!) - ow! Goddammit, I really liked this pair – 

No, I'm not spitting on your fucking hand – 

(SFX: he lays in one good SPANK to her pussy, making her cry out:) You... you motherFUCKER, you just... you just spanked my * cunt * - 

(SFX: SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! It's painful, it's shocking – and, surprise! She's found a new thing that feels SURPRISINGLY good:) Oh my God, oh my fucking * God. * 

Shit. Holy shit. Ok. Ok, ok, Jesus – give me your fucking fingers – (He roughly shoves them into her mouth, making her gag and spit; ad-lib as much as you'd like here, then, breathlessly:) 

You didn't... you didn't have to jam your fingers in my mouth like that – 

(And, she's cut off as he aggressively shoves his fingers into her, catching her off guard. Wordless grunts and moans for a beat, then:) Holy shit. Holy shit, your fingers. 

Fuck. * FUCK. * (And... ad-lib an aggressive finger-fucking at first, for as long as you'd like... then, holding on to that anger, even as her orgasm builds despite herself:) Fuck you, Capo. Fuck. You. You motherfucker – what're you... 

(And... here, he curls his fingers to rub right against her G-spot and jerks his arm aggressively, up and down... to drive a raucous, squirting orgasm out of her; ad-lib whatever you need here, but... when it's done:) Holy shit. Holy shit. 

What did... what did you just... my legs. 

My legs are fucking... oh, God. 

My legs are still... quaking - 

(SMACKSMACKSMACK! Goes his hand against her pussy, making her scream out.) Oh God! You * motherfucker, * you – 

(Grunting, crying out as he pushes her against the desk, forcing her to bend over:) Come on – give me... gotta give me a second. 

Please. Jesus, Capo. 

Just... just let me... I'll stay... bent over the desk, but you gotta -

(Lets out a moan as he teases her lips with his cock) – Oh fuck. Oh *fuck. * 

Jesus. Your cock... it's so fucking... so fucking * hard. * 

Against my pussy... against my fucking pussy lips. 

(Groaning, spitting) I * know * how fucking wet I am. 

I * know * how hot my cunt must feel. 

Is that what you want me to say? 

You want me to tell you to fuck me? 

To fuck me like a whore? 

Is that it, Capo?

(Growling) Take me. Take my fucking cunt. 

Pound my greedy little whore pussy, split me open. 

Use me. Use me, you piece of shit. 

You get this one chance, this one fucking chance... so, take it. 

Take * it.*

(He slowly pushes his head in, first:) That's it... 

(He stops. Gasp of surprise:) Why... why did you * stop? * 

(Growling) Push back against you? Fine. 

Fine, you motherfucker. 

* Fine. * 

(She pushes her hips back against him; she can hate him and love this at the same time:) There you go. You like watching my ass bounce against your hips, that it? 

This the ass you lusted after all these years? 

I've seen you look at it. 

Corner of your eye. 

Most times. 

Seen you watch me walk away. 

You thought about... thought about how you'd grab my hips as you fucked me, fucked me? 

Fucked me like this, huh? 

(Fucking against him more aggressively, now:) How often you cum thinking about taking me like some filthy * whore, * Capo? 

How often you jerk off all over your stomach, thinking about how wet and tight my cunt would be? 

Is it everything you hoped for? 

Everything you've dreamed of? 

(Hate-fucking mounting:) Come on. Fuck me. 

Fuck me. 

Fuck me like you * fucking * mean it. 

(Hissing) Yes. Fucking... lean over. 

Grab my fucking * tits. * Squeeze them. Hold on. Tight. 

Fuck me. 

Fuck me * harder.* 

(And... ad-lib for as long as feels natural, until shattering, hate-filled orgasm. Then:) 

Wait... where... what're you - 

Are you cumming – oh, Jesus. All over my ass... oh my God. 

Oh my fucking God, that's so much... so much fucking cum – (Deep, shuddering breath. Shock? Arousal? Disgust? Who fucking knows.)

(A long, shuddering beat. Then, they move apart. Shuffling, some.) Ok. Ok. Do you... do you have something... I can clean up with?

(Glowering) One last condition? What's... what's that? 

(Beat. Then, bitter laugh.) Sure. One last thing for this fucking * whore, * huh? 

Sure. I'll just.. pull my skirt back down. 

Smear all that sticky jizz all over my ass. 

Smell like a cum-rag on the way home. 

Sure. 

(Smirking) You gotta clean up my squirt from your floor. 

Fair fucking trade, Capo. 

(Shuffling as she goes to put back on her clothes.) Junior stays on books. 

We never talk about this. 

* Never. *

And, this will be the last time I * ever * ask anything of you, * Capo.*

(Angrily, bitterly:) You know, men... men like him, like you, always say they'll do * anything * for family.

Could you do what I just did? 

(Dismissively) You know what? Don't even worry about it. 

I hope the spank box got a whole lotta new material. 

Good night, Capo. Thank you * so much * for seeing me. 

\---END---


End file.
